Kurai Inazuma chapter 1
by DarkFox2
Summary: "The world is disgusting. Humanity has proved time and time again its barbaric nature.  If there was a kami, such happenings would not be condoned.  There must be justice and order, by the laws of nature I will be the world's champion... and God. NaruXCo


**Hello everyone!**

**Well I'm starting a new story. This will be a more depressing story at first but it will build into something truly beautiful I promise you. I hope the reception I received for At a Crossroads will be replicated for this. Don't forget to review and enjoy.**

****

Rain. Konoha's usually beautiful skies were marred and distorted as rain and hail poured onto the strongest of the hidden villages. The sky seemed off though. Almost affected by something like it was wounded. One could even go far enough to say kami was weeping.

Naruto continued to stay on the roof of his house even when he clearly saw a lightening bolt flash across the dark sky. His residence was not solely his own as it was occupied by three more persons, those being his mother, Kushina Namikaze, his father Minato Namikaze, and his sister, Akina Naimkaze.

Said sister's birthday was coming up in two days as the calendar read October 10. What many failed to realize was that was also Naruto's birthday.

"Twins. So similar yet so apart." Naruto's eyes were glassy as he sat stock-still; his legs tucked underneath his five year old body. He knew his mother would scold him for being in the rain until she would once again wrap her attention around her perfect daughter.

Akina. She was actually younger than him. In a matter of a few seconds the order of their births redefined the course of their fates. The fox within him would be in his sister and perhaps then, maybe, he could know what it means to be loved.

Naruto's hands squeezed in anger. He was five years olds and he could speak with perfect grammar. He already knew the academy three jutsus, and his body was strong. With the Kyuubi, he was also blessed or rather cursed with a regeneration factor.

He would heal. He would always heal. But the scars would stay. Maybe not in a literal sense, but in every other respect. Naruto Namikaze was a child to be pitied.

Even when the third Hokage bravely sacrificed himself in sealing the Kyuubi, so the Yondaime could live and stay with his family, Naruto still lost his childhood. Enough beatings in dark alleys guaranteed it.

After the beatings his father and mother would always show up in the hospital. His father would promise to find them before leaving to do 'Hokage' things, and his mother would stay and actually scold him for going out.

"Fools… all of them are fools." His sister was a slight exception, but in the end, she's the same. She at least tried to uphold the façade of caring for him, but always forgot him when it came to her other friends. All her friends, who cared for her and valued her existence.

Another lightening bolt cracked across the sky, closer to Naruto's position, its descending streak to the ground was slow and agonizing in Naruto's eyes. There was something about lightening that excited him.

Everyone fears lightening. Everyone respects lightening. It has no allegiance, no feeling, it is almost like a shinobi. _One day… One day I will learn to be like the lightening._

"Son." Naruto did not move to acknowledge the new presence behind him but merely gave a swift, cold reply.

"Hai tou-san."

"Dinner is ready. Come quickly outside of this rain inside or else you will catch a cold." Naruto almost scoffed. His father still doesn't know that Naruto knows of the fox.

"I will come down then tou-san." Naruto made to get up, his fragile body remarkably standing on the slippery roof with relatively no problem.

"Good and son… nevermind, " Was all Minato's reply as he disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto face was hidden by his now soaked hair.

"It is a good thing it rained today." Naruto slowly walked down the roof but not before looking back toward the lightening. Like instant death the bolt fell through the skies again fiercer than any before it, lighting the place Naruto sat ablaze before the fire was extinguished by the rain.

Naruto scowled before fixing a glare upon the sky itself daring it to strike him. "If you will it strike me down, but know this, I will control you, harvest you, and make you my own." Naruto turned and continued his trek down his roof.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dinner is served." Kushina's happy face glowed as she gazed upon her family. Her darling husband, beautiful daughter, and her son. As her eyes reached her son, her smile retracted a little before a new look marred her face. Anguish, sadness, anger. The look was only a second, but it was noticed. Gaining her smile again she began to eat.

"So Akina-chan how is everything going? Getting new friends?"

Akina's expression nodded happily as she downed her food. "Yes kaa-san. I met a bunch of people at the park remember. They're now all my friends. It was awesome!" Her voice expressed jubilance and love as she laughed. Her father decided to join her and soon Kushina was giggling at her daughter's silliness.

Suddenly there was a sound of utensils tapping the plate and a chair being pulled back. "I am finished. I have much work to do." Naruto quickly excused himself before leaving for his room.

He reached his door and locked the door behind him before sitting on his desk, opening a book entitled _"Chuunin level chakra control."_ He tried to read, to push the thoughts from invading his head. He couldn't help it though. After all these years, even when he knew of the Kyuubi, he still couldn't understand the evil of man.

"Why…?" Why…? Why…?" Each question was more strained than the last as tears streamed down Naruto's face dampening his reading material. Like the rain outside, the tears were unrelenting, as they fed off all the pain inside his heart.

Naruto buried his head in his book but it was no use. When he was with his family, the villagers would be calm, but he would receive no open love from his parents. It was as if he was a loose end they had to deal with. Nothing but a chore. When he wasn't with them, either because they were attending to Akina or doing missions the villagers would do horrible things to him.

Mind you his parents did take care of him at home, but when in public it was as if Akina was their only child. _They can shower me with all the love in the worlds but it means jack shit if it's not genuine._

"Calm yourself. You'll get through this." No. Words would not fix this. That's why he needed to get stronger. He needed to become a ninja for himself and his goals.

Collecting himself he sat up straight on his desk before reading again. It was all he could do, but he would do it. He must get stronger. He must advance. He must win. This was absolute. He will win. He will fight and fight and fight to the end for better or worse. That was his way.

He alone must walk the path of the jinchurriki. There is no help or support. The world is corrupt and disgusting. The people in their ignorance go so far as to damn a small child because of superficial reasons. Humanity was flawed. Flawed so much it would cause a boy's own mother to judge her son.

Naruto's mind once again delved into darkness. He gritted his teeth, his eyes showing true fury like no other. No kami could possibly condone this. No. There must be no kami then. If that was the case someone must step up. Someone must change the world, and in turn become its god. This was his reasoning. Naruto smiled a dark smile. This was his truth.

He would become the god of this world and paint humanity a canvas filled with so much blood and anguish that the human race would never repeat their mistakes.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Kushina continued to stare at her son's back until he disappeared from view. When he did she looked down, her eyes showing sadness and regret. _Look at my son. I made him like that. I am a monster._

She sat back down and looked to Minato, who smiled at her. She smiled back, but it was forced. Minato took note of this and decided to ask later. Turning to Akina he addressed her.

"Akina, how are your studies? Are you keeping up with your brother?" Akina snorted before replying.

"Are you kidding. Onee-san reads all the time and has strength even the Uchicha genius, Itachi, respects. He has no friends though, so it's understandable. Sometimes I think my friends are right when they call him a freak."

Minato quickly stood up before walking to his daughter and slapping her in the face. "You will never speak of your brother like that again. Do you understand me? Never again. He is cursed with a burden you cannot imagine and because of it this village refuses to accept him."

Minato's voice was filled a myriad of emotions, mostly sadness and regret, but anger was present as well. He grimaced as he looked upon the fresh tears on his daughter's five-year old face. Kushina hurried over to Akina before hugging her.

"There, there baby it's ok. Your daddy's right though. Naruto's your blood. He's your twin brother and even though you are young and don't understand what you said it was very bad."

Akina cried deeper before speaking between sobs. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's just he never speaks to me in the academy. He's always reading a book or training. I don't understand why. Everyone always tells me how bad my brother is and how I should just forget him. I'm sorry."

Minato's eyes were fixed in a glare. He loved Naruto. He loved his son as much as he loved Akina, but certain circumstances are forbidding the same relationship. His son was a sacrifice. He was supposed to be a hero, but instead he is a pariah.

In truth if Minato exercised any plan that could be portrayed as favoritism in law due to familial relationships, the council could take control. Koharu and Homura, after Sarutobi's death, became the new voices of the ninja council. Though they were wise enough to see beyond the fox, they were not brave enough to stand against the rising civilian council that rose up these past years due to the lack of members in the ninja council after the Kyuubi attack.

His family was being divided and Naruto was alone. How could he let this happen. To actually allow his own daughter to be poisoned by their rubbish… to actually convince her, her brother was a…

What's worse is that Naruto probably hates him and Kushina. Rightly so too. We picked the village over Naruto and now we are feeling the regret, but there is no going back.

Minato promised himself he would fix things but just not right now. The Uchihas were beginning to stir trouble.

Resolving himself he walked to Akina again before hugging her as well with Kushina, kissing her head and whispering an apology.

SSSSSSSSSS

Naruto stared outside the window of his room, seemingly obsessed with the world outside the Namikaze compound. Naruto closed his eyes and sat, cross-legged as he delved into his mind.

"Kyuubi… how old are you again?

Two massive eyes appeared from behind the mighty cage Naruto stood in front of in his mindscape. **"Why must I humor you every time you decide to come here and ask your miserable questions?"**

Naruto gaze never faltered as he stared into the killing machines eyes without fear. With a step forward Naruto came closer to the beast's cage. "Please. You do it because even though you and I don't want to admit it, you're the closest thing I have to a friend."

Kyuubi slammed his claws into cage to try to scare Naruto, but to no avail the small child continued his trek to the cage. Resigning himself to his fate Kyuubi gave Naruto a vulpine smirk, showing his razor sharp teeth. **"You sure know how to pick friends then. How many times do I have to try to kill you for you to leave me alone?"**

Naruto disregarded the question instead walking past the bars into the cage with Kyuubi. "I know I'm at your mercy by doing this, but somehow that doesn't bother me as much as it should. So how about that question fox?"

Kyuubi stared at the child before him with interest and curiosity before looking down at Naruto, his expression a blank stare. **"I have existed for as long as ninjutsu has existed. First as a part of a whole and then as a whole new being. I have seen humans and their interactions with each other, and as rumored, I willingly attack your race when and only when I see true evil amongst you. Why did you want to become privy to this Namikaze?"**

Naruto only smiled before laying down, his back against one of the bars. "You should know then humanities secrets then don't you? You know the darkness in every souls heart."

"**Hahahahaha! Child my original form was manifested because of the evil man harbored in his heart. I am the balance. I have told you I, as well the other bijou are nature's vanguard to protect the world by uniting humanity against us."**

"I see, and nature would have succeeded in uniting the world however the humans made seals to trap you in bodies of man just for the purpose of belligerence. Nature cannot win with bijou alone. The world cannot change for the better as long as people remain ignorant."

**The kitsune snorted. "Humanity was always ignorant. I have seen it. Furthermore what would you know, a simple human yourself, that could trump nature's plan to right humanity. I of course realize the losing battle mother earth fights but I am curious if you have an answer or if you are just whining."**

Naruto smiled again before hardening his features. He opened his eyes to reveal the coldest void ice blue orbs the bijou had ever gazed into. "I know how to correct the world. I have an answer. You see there must be an anomaly amongst the humans to take control. A man to guide the way through blood and revolution. Man has found a way to defeat creatures like you. Nature must find another way."

Kyuubi stared on at the five year old boy in immense curiosity. **"Who would you propose then to be this revolutionary?"**

Naruto's hair fell over his face before getting up and giving the most powerful demon in existence a smirk. "Why me of course. I will raze the five elemental nations to the ground if I have to. I will unite the world under one banner. I will become the world's worst enemy. I will be a rumor, nightmare, and a death god. I will kill, maim, and destroy."

Tears streamed down the young boy's face. "And I will do it in the hope to the change the world for the better."

Kyuubi lowered his head to meet the boy's eyes. **"Boy… know that I only level my gaze with those I respect. I am evil yes, but I am created for the purpose of balance, a necessary evil. No creature would wish for my occupation. So I ask you now boy, why would you willingly betray your kind and accept the burden of the circle of life?"**

Naruto never faltered as he answered with boldness and confidence. "I can see it all. A new world. This village… this world has turned on me. However it also has opened my eyes. Humans…are disgusting. Pollution, belligerence, self-destruction, and the list goes on. I will be the messiah. Kyuubi… I need power… will you help me?"

Kyuubi lifted his head before throwing his head back and cackling. The walls and water shook as the mightest of demons roared in mirth.** "In all my existence there has only been one mortal to gain my respect, and that was the rikudo sennin. Now there are two. You boy will be the beacon of the world. An avatar of change. Nature's new natural disaster… Naruto Namikaze… the kurai inazuma.**

Naruto walked out of the cage, a grin on his face. Instantly in the real world Naruto's eyes opened wide as he realized what had happened in his mindscape. Looking at his clock he found that three hours had passed.

"Naruto go to sleep. You need energy for the new day tomorrow."

Naruto smiled as he lay back down on his bed. "Yes kaa-san."

His teeth were bared and his fangs twinkled in the night as his eyes formed vertical slits. "Yes… tomorrow will be a new day indeed… It will mark the beginning of the end of an era and the start of a new better one, as me as god." Naruto whispered to himself before his fox features disappeared and he reverted to normal. "Soon… very soon.

**Okay so give me feedback on this. This, like At a Crossroads, will be big so prepare. Anyways see ya and review.**

**Darkfox2**


End file.
